Stray voltages may include any unwanted, unplanned, and/or spurious voltage. In particular, stray voltages may be present in equipment and/or structures, thereby presenting a potentially dangerous situation for people and/or animals that may come into contact with those equipment and/or structures. Accordingly, there is a need for the detection of stray voltages.